Le choix d'une Sirène
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Défi de PerigrinTouque sur le pairing Kanon / Sorrente. Cet Os se déroule avant et pendant la bataille contre Poséïdon et retrace l'histoire de Kanon en y incluant Sorrente. Quel genre de relation entretiennent-ils ? Mais comment va réagir la Sirène en apprenant la vérité sur son compagnon d'armes ?


Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Cet OS est la réponse à un défi que m'a lancé PerigrinTouque.

En espérant qu'il réponde à ses attentes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le choix d'une Sirène**

Des gémissements passaient le seuil de la porte d'une chambre. Deux êtres semblaient se donner l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, en regardant de plus près cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un échange amoureux. Sorrente subissait les assauts brutaux que lui infligeait Kanon, pourtant il semblait apprécier. Pour le Dragon des Mers, ça ressemblait plus à une corvée, une manière de se défouler et de calmer sa libido.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La Sirène était allongé sur le dos, à peine recouvert, l'avant bras posé sur son front humide. Il fixait le plafond, sans aucune pensée. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse, décorée dans les tons gris et blanc. Tout était coordonné. Les murs, les tapis, le linge de lit. Les meubles étaient en hêtre massif pour ajouter une touche claire. Aux murs, étaient suspendus des tableaux de peintres très connus tel que Monet, Klee ou encore Dali, son peintre préféré.

Sorrente soupira. Ses ébats avec Kanon étaient toujours particulièrement froid. Il en ignorait la raison. Jamais le Dragon ne lui avait dit « je t'aime » alors que lui, lui disait chaque jour. Il se demandait si son amant tenait vraiment à lui, ou si c'était un amour à sens unique. Souvent il doutait, et toujours Kanon le rassurait.

Sorrente se leva, un peu groggy et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain afin de rejoindre son bel amant sous le jet de la douche. La Sirène vint se coller contre le corps diaboliquement musclé, et bien dessiné de Kanon qui le repoussa presque violemment.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de me pas venir me rejoindre sous la douche ! cingla le Dragon.

— Oui, je le sais mais ….

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, Kanon sortait de la douche. Il alla s'habiller et quitta la demeure de la Sirène, sans ajouter un mot. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Sorrente restait esseulé alors qu'il aurait tant souhaité se blottir, une nuit entière, prés du corps chaud et rassurant de son amant.

Cela faisait maintenant près de treize ans que Kanon était là, dans le royaume de Poséïdon et près de deux ans que Sorrente était arrivé. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux Marinas s'appréciaient, mais ils cohabitaient. Du moins, au début ! Et puis Kanon décida de mettre Sorrente dans son lit. Non pas que la solitude lui pesait, mais il avait envie de distraction et il semblait appétissant.

Ils étaient seuls au Sanctuaire. Les autres Marinas ne seraient pas là avant un certain temps. _Autant en profiter_, avait songé le manipulateur. Il n'a pas été facile au Dragon d'approcher la Sirène, qui lui filait entre les doigts avec la vivacité d'une anguille. Pourtant un jour ce fut différent. Un jour, il se laissa prendre dans les filets de Kanon.

Ils couchaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que Kanon voyait les choses. Sorrente, lui, était séduit. Cela agaçait le Dragon qui, lui, ne faisait que s'amuser. Il en avait que faire de la Sirène. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit. D'un autre côté, il fallait avouer qu'il s'avérait être un bon coup. Jamais il ne lui avait dit des mots tendres. Jamais il ne l'avait prit dans ses bras. Jamais il ne restait près de lui après avoir prit son corps. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de cela et se contre-fichait de s'avoir de quoi avait besoin son amant.

Tous les Marinas étaient maintenant à leur poste. Les piliers étaient protégés. La guerre pouvait commencer. C'était lui, le Dragon des Mers, qui avait suggéré à Poséïdon de s'emparer de l'esprit d'Hilda de Polaris en lui donnant l'anneau des Nibelungen, et ainsi Asgard avait déclaré la guerre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La fin de la souveraine était proche, il le sentait. Le début du conflit contre Athéna allait bientôt débuter. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'en délectait d'avance. Enfin, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur la vie. Enfin, il allait pouvoir dominer le monde. Enfin, il allait devenir …. un Dieu !

Et alors que Poséïdon sommeillait encore, dans le corps de Julian Solo, Kanon savourait déjà la victoire, SA victoire. Manipuler Julian grâce aux pouvoirs du Dieu endormi, lui sera aisé. Et surtout, il comptait bien ne jamais réveiller Poséïdon sinon tout tomberait à l'eau.

De son côté, Sorrente ressentait comme un malaise dans l'attitude de son amant. Pas au niveau de leur relation mais au niveau de son comportement, en général. Il se demandait pourquoi c'était Kanon qui donnait des ordres et non pas Poséïdon. La Sirène ne savait pas vraiment plus quoi penser, aussi il décida de le suivre discrètement pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux piliers de l'atlantique nord, celui que Kanon devait garder. Il le vit sur le parvis, songeur, charismatique et terriblement majestueux. Mais il décida de rester caché. Il observera un long moment, Kanon semblait prit dans ses réflexions. Ses doutes le poursuivaient, mais que faire ? Au moment où il décida de regagner ses quartiers, Sorrente l'entendit parler à haute voix et de l'endroit où il se trouvait il pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Kanon avait les poings serrés à hauteur du torse, ses yeux semblaient être devenu plus froid, plus vicieux, plus fous qu'à l'accoutumé.

— Pour le moment mon plan se déroule comme je l'avais prévu. Poséïdon croit toujours qu'Athéna s'est réincarnée pour le combattre. En ce moment même, elle lutte contre le froid d'Asgard. Elle sera à notre merci d'ici peu. Et avec un peu de chance aucun Marinas ne survivra. Je suis un prodige de la stratégie ! un rire sadique sortit de ses lèvres. Sorrente en eut un frisson mais commençait à comprendre.

Quelques heures tard, la bataille d'Asgard prenait fin. Sous l'influence de Kanon, Julian enleva Athéna qui se trouvait encore prés de l'autel d'Odin, face à l'océan. La panique gagna les rangs de la Déesse qui ne savaient pas comment rejoindre le Royaume de Poséïdon. Il fallait faire vite, la vie d'Athéna était menacée, encore.

Les combats faisaient rages dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Les Bronzes avaient réussi à éliminer Baian, Io, Krishna, Caça et Isaak et avaient détruit leur pilier respectif, à tour de rôle. Dans le même temps, certains d'entres eux arrivèrent dans la salle du trône du Dieux des Océans.

Les Bronzes s'acharnaient tellement sur celui qu'ils pensaient être Poséïdon que celui-ci finit par s'éveiller totalement. Son Cosmos se répandit dans tout son Sanctuaire, inquiétant de ce fait Kanon qui combattait Ikki. Le Dieu des Océans était réveillé, les plans de Kanon venaient de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Le Général de la Sirène Maléfique arriva, sur le lieu de l'affrontement des deux hommes, au moment même où le Cosmos de Poséïdon s'éveilla. C'est là que Sorrente vit ses soupçons s'affirmer. Non seulement Kanon, Général Dragon des Mers, leur avait menti à tous mais aussi à leur Dieu. Il comprit également qu'il ne faisait pas partit des plans de son amant, il en conclut que pour Kanon il n'avait été qu'un amusement, une distraction. Il se sentit très mal suite à sa réflexion mais ils étaient en guerre et ses amis étaient tombés au combat, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Que devait-il faire à présent ?

Son coeur se mit à battre déraisonnablement. Il aimait tellement Kanon que cela en était douloureux. Il devait stopper cette guerre que son Dieu n'avait pas orchestré et pour cela il devait s'opposer à son amant. Il s'avait que Kanon s'était amusé avec lui, mais lui, il l'avait dans la peau. Il ferma, une seconde, ses orbes roses. Il repensa à tous ses moments avec lui. Ses baisers. Ses caresses. A présent, il tremblait. Mais il devait l'arrêter.

Il laissa Ikki détruire le pilier de l'Atlantique nord, devant le regard stupéfait de Kanon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Marina trahissait son Dieu. Le Dragon des Mers reprit le combats contre le Phœnix car il voulait sa perte. Mais la Sirène Maléfique intervint pour se venger de Kanon. Avec sa flûte il réussit à le mettre en difficulté et au moment de l'achever, la mort dans l'âme Ikki l'en empêcha. Il voulait savoir comment réintégrer l'âme de Poséïdon dans l'urne et surtout où elle était cachée. Kanon lui révéla ce qu'il voulait entendre et Ikki fit volte-face pour aller sauver sa Déesse.

Alors que son amant voulut reprendre le combat avec le phœnix, Sorrente s'interposa, encore. Son corps tremblait à l'idée de perdre son amour, mais il était prêt à le sacrifier pour la Terre et la paix. Kanon fut surpris par l'attitude de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci s'interposerait. Mais, il était là devant lui, à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'Athéna était forte et courageuse. Que son cosmos ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de son épuisement. Qu'elle se battait pour le bien et la Terre. Que personne ne pouvait le nier, même pas lui. Et tout comme le Phœnix, il fit demi-tour et laissa le Dragon des Mers, seul devant ses propres réflexions.

Alors que de leur côté les Bronzes venaient de sauver leur Déesse, Kanon regardait autour de lui. Ses plans étaient anéantis et Poséïdon ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais. Il était en vie, certes mais quelle vie ? Il se mit en mouvement, laissant ses pas le conduire. Il n'avait de toute façon nul part où aller.

Sirène se dirigeait vers le palais. Il avait toujours veillé, de loin, sur Julian et s'inquiétait pour lui. C'est lui que les coup toucherons pas le Dieu ! Il activa son pas lorsqu'il ne perçut plus le cosmos de l'Empereur des Océans. Et si Julian était mort ! Lorsqu'il arriva au pieds du palais, il vit l'hôte du Dieu allongé sur le sol recouvert par les eaux. Il était vivant.

Sorrente s'apprêtait à le porter lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fut surpris de voir Kanon, sans son écaille.

— Que veux-tu ? N'as-tu pas assez fait de dégâts avec tes idées de domination du monde ? lâcha la Sirène.

— Cela aurait très bien pu fonctionner si ces misérables Chevaliers de pacotilles ne s'en étaient pas mêlés !

— Tu es désespérant.

— Mais dis-moi,ne m'en voudrais-tu pas pour autre chose ? questionna le Dragon avec un sourire moqueur.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je sais tu es amoureux de moi, tu me l'as dit tous les jours depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble, alors que moi je ne faisais que m'amuser. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Tu es lourd et le son de ta flûte m'a fait chier comme c'est pas permis.

Même si Sorrente savait que Kanon n'avait pas de sentiment, du moins s'en doutait-il, l'entendre de sa bouche le fit frémir de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ?

— Tu nous as tous trompé ! Tu m'as trompé ! Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur.

— Merci pour le compliment. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, il me semble. Tu t'es fait ton film tout seul, mon pauvre.

— Tu me dégoutes, Kanon ! dit sans colère, sans amertume le Général de la Sirène Maléfique.

— Peu m'importe ! J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi, tu es bon coup ! Mais pour le reste tu es insignifiant, ajouta Kanon en souriant.

Sorrente s'approcha lentement de son ex-amant et lui assigna une claque magistrale qui fit le vaciller. Une main plaquée à l'endroit de l'impact, Kanon le toisa.

— C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? le provoqua t-il.

— C'est tout ce que tu mérites, minables ! fit Sorrente en portant Julian.

— C'est ça va te réfugier chez Solo, il sera heureux de te voir à son réveil. Il aura un nouveau jouet pour s'éclater puisqu'Athéna la rejeté.

Cette fois ce fut Sorrente qui dévisagea Kanon mais décida de me pas répondre à une attaque de cette bassesse. Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la surface avec Julian et Thétis qui l'avait rejoint. Kanon se retrouva seul, une nouvelle fois…..

**Fin**


End file.
